


Bleeding Out

by Lira_Prunus_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 3: The Titan's Curse, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, Traditions, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Prunus_Grace/pseuds/Lira_Prunus_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca se presentaría ante los jueces de su padre, y diría ante ellos que su único pecado fue el amor. Fem-slash Thalianca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Bleeding Out

Al destino le gustaba jugar, también a Afrodita, si ambos se ponían juntos la cosa no estaba destinada a acabar bien. Bianca nunca conoció a la diosa del amor o las moiras, pero en ese momento; estaba segura que luego de haber oído de la primera las que había montado de las otras cazadoras, y al comparar su vida en general, que este nuevo momento en su escala de “Situaciones ridículamente horribles de Bianca di Angelo” debía ser cosa de ellas.

Les salió bien el numerito, este alcanzo el número 1.

¿Por qué, se preguntaran? Simple, para empezar luchaban con un gigantesco robot de metal-que para estar defectuoso parecía que los machacaría en cualquier momento-y en ese mismo momento, eligió el momento exacto para darse cuenta que estaba enamorada.

El primer atisbo de amor que sentía por alguien, y venía a ser de la persona equivocada.

En medio de una batalla, justo cuando la persona invoca un arco azul de electricidad que logra atraer la atención del autómata. ¿Por qué no? En el alocado mundo de Bianca-más en estos días-este tipo de cosas parecía casi cotidiano, y puede que de haber tenido un humor más oscuro, se hubiera reído de su propia mala suerte.

Se había venido a enamorar de Thalia, la hija de Zeus que odiaba a las cazadoras de Artemisa-o a Zoe, el punto nunca le fue demasiado claro-que aun enfrentándose a un gigante de unos varios decenas de metros más que ella, y aun iluminada con la electricidad que ella misma provoco mantenía el rostro firme, haciéndole frente a las adversidades con tal de que dejara a su amigo en paz y de paso hacer que no se fijara en ella o en Percy.

Sollozo tan levemente que fue un murmullo, a pesar del bajo tono estaba segura que podía oír rompiéndose su propio corazón dentro de ella, como el metal oxidado de esa chatarrera.

No era justo, la vida no podía ser tan injusta, no podía estar pasándole esto. Había admirado a Thalia desde que había salido en el momento justo, tratando de rescatar no solo a su amigo, sino a su hermano y a ella que eran unos completos desconocidos. Ella se había mantenido a la distancia, fría y misteriosa, la típica chica que no necesita de un chico que la salve, sino que ella misma podía encargarse de todo. La misma que poseía una lealtad tan férrea que sin importarle quién rayos los puso en peligro, trataba de salvarlos por igual aun si eso leponía en peligro.

Una persona que era capaz de ser enigmática y amable a la vez, una que aun odiando cazadoras nunca le dio un comentario despectivo, una verdadera heroína a la que admirar…o amar, viéndose desde su perspectiva actual.

Y allí estaba ella, en la posición menos indicada que se te pudiera ocurrir de cualquier ángulo. Siendo cazadora, debía renegar del amor; siendo lejana a ella, no debería tener tales sentimientos; siendo otra chica, debía estarle prohibida tal emoción que aun así, sentía latiendo con fuerza en su corazón entre el pánico por la chica que recién descubría que le gustaba y el dolor de haber cometido tal atrocidad.

Porque eso es lo que había aprendido de pequeña, sino era entre hombre y mujer estaba mal; y entre todos los que debían haber llegado a este mundo, ella estaba _definitivamente_ mal.

— Ha llegado la hora de las ideas descabelladas.

Estaba tan histérica, que lo miró automáticamente y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Como tú digas.

Le explico lo de la trampilla de mantenimiento lo más breve e instructivo que pudo.

— Quizá haya un modo de controlar a esa cosa. Un interruptor o algo así. Voy a meterme adentro.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Tendrás que ponerte debajo del pie! ¡Te aplastara! —decía ya más despierta por las palabras de su amigo, a tal punto que casi olvidaba su situación; _casi_ , cuando se trataba de pecados, no era fácil de olvidar.

— Distráelo—dijo—Lo único que he de hacer es calcular bien el momento.

Apretó los dientes, tomando una decisión. Ella era quién debía hacer esto, fue su propio egoísmo lo que la llevo hasta las cazadoras e hizo peligrar la misión-solo por querer que Nico la perdonase- que podía matarlos a todos. Ella era la de los sentimientos equivocados, que sentía algo incorrecto y como castigo divino los dioses debieron provocar esto.

— No. Lo haré yo.

— Tú no puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres nueva! Te mataría.

— El monstruo se ha puesto a perseguirnos por mi culpa—Dijo, sintiendo como si de repente ella hubiera tomado el peso del mundo en lugar de Artemisa como les dijo Percy— Toma—recogió otra vez la figura del dios y se la puso en la mano— Si me pasara algo, dásela a Nico. Dile…dile que lo siento.

— ¡No Bianca!

Pero aunque hubiera poseído la velocidad para detenerle, nada en el mundo la frenaría. Siguió el plan de Percy, situándose debajo del pie y en un rápido movimiento por sus reflejos de cazadora se impulsó dentro del autómata. Tratando de no pensar, escalo por el pie con tanta rapidez como pudo, recordando el rostro de Thalia que sudaba de esfuerzo por la electricidad que invoco “ _Por favor, si es verdad lo que dicen del amor, aunque sea uno equivocado; dame fuerzas_ ” rezo, fluctuando hacia arriba. Para su mala suerte, funciono; y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba dentro del autómata.

No sabía lo que hacía, ella nunca había sabido de mecánica; sencillamente jalaba los cables y perillas, tratando de descomponer lo suficiente al robot para que cesara el movimiento. Una pequeña explosión ocurrió en el panel por la sobrecarga, lanzándola al otro lado de la cabina con un golpe bastante serio en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, veía borroso; aun así con las luces de las pantallas y el humo logro ver que en griego decía “PELIGRO” parpadeando con insistencia. Sentía la sangre mojando sus cabellos y manchando sus ropas, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que lo que hubiese hecho funcionara. Un incendio se inició dentro del cuarto, si bien el autómata estaba hecho de un metal lo suficientemente poderoso para no sucumbir ante esto, eso no evitaba que el cortocircuito iniciara la chispa y los cables propagaran el fuego, con las leguas llegando hasta ella en poco tiempo.

De haber heredado el carácter de su padre, habría ofrecido una sonrisa irónica. “ _Fuego, como a las brujas y las acusadas de seguir al diablo_ ” pensó para sí, recordando como una de las muchas sendas del diablo según los predicadores-al menos en una academia anticuada como Westober-era el amar a alguien de tu propio género. Pronto iría con los jueces, donde podría decir que al final su único gran pecado fue el amor.

Sentía su garganta seca por algo más que el humo de la sala, sus ojos picando en débiles lagrimas que hasta esfuerzo le costaba hacer por el dolor y agotamiento. Ella había seguido la senda de los demonios, se había enamorado de alguien equivocado. A tiempo que perdía la conciencia que evitaba que sintiera el fuego que había empezado a trepar encima de ella, con sus últimas fuerzas pensó “ _Mi único pecado es amarte_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haber alcanzado la reacción esperada, que me imagino que con el final que le di sería algo así como “JODER” no sé, mi mente no cuadra mucho para imaginar reacciones del mundo real, no sé cómo me lo monto con los fics.   
> Mmm no me siento del todo satisfecha siendo honesta, quería darle un toque dramático y melancólico, pero con el humor que le puse creo que queda más como humor negro en todo caso.   
> ¿Siendo honesta? Esta idea era originalmente un Zianca, pero mientras releía la escena de Talos vi la intervención de Thalia y ahí se me ocurrió hacerlo un Thalianca; siendo honesta soy más inclinada al Zianca, y por como he retratado a Bianca en esos proyectos me era un poco difícil hacerla sentir mal con su propio enamoramiento. Aunque técnicamente es lo correcto; digo nunca vimos un pov de Bianca y solo salió en un libro, pero al igual que Nico viene de los 40, y no creo que hubiera tanto cambio y libertad en la academia westober-sino notaron que pasaron 70 años-por lo cual ella podría pensar que era pecado.   
> También influencia el hecho de que como ahora soy un poco más abierta al crack y quiero expandir el fem-slash, quisiera hacer varias parejas para cualquiera que se le ocurra a alguien, para que así tengan algo que leer.  
> El título es de una canción de Imagine Dragons, debido a que se me ocurrió este fic oyendo la canción.  
> Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;  
> Lira.


End file.
